


Blank

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

"That should do nicely," he says. "Our readers will love this."

He gathers his quills with one hand and reaches for his wand with the other as they turn back to their tea. His "Obliviate!" is almost conversational.

They all blink empty eyes, smile vacant smiles and wait to remember who he is. "It's unfortunate you weren't interested, but our representatives will be in the area again soon if you change your mind." From their doorsteps, he Disapparates.

There was once a twinge of conscience, fading guilt, but he has pressed it down, sheer will stronger than any memory charm.


End file.
